


Dirty Deeds

by bonsnott



Category: AC/DC
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, I Love You, Naughty, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsnott/pseuds/bonsnott
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Bon wants some lovin'. ♥





	Dirty Deeds

     Christine was on her knees on the bed waiting for Bon to walk in, waiting to give him that look. The look that told him all he needed to know. When she gave him that look, he knew what she wanted. He knew she wanted some lovin'. But not just any lovin', she wanted it _dirty_. 

     Christine heard Bon unlock and open the door to their flat. Then she heard him approach their bedroom. In a moment, he opened the door and there she was... waiting.

"Hey, babe," he said as he walked in. "What're you doin'?"

"Oh," Christine mutters, "Nothing... Just waitin' for you."

     Christine gave him the look he wanted to see. Bon licked his lips. His expression became stern.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered.

     Christine unbuttoned her blouse and took off her pants. Bon did the same.

     His hairy chest heaved as his green eyes scanned her body. 

     She gulped at the thought of him completely ruining her. Taking her. She felt herself getting moist at the thought of his cock ramming inside of her holes. 

"You naughty little girl..." He licked his lips again. "You want to get fucked?"

"Yes, daddy," she sobbed.

"Alright. Go over to the bed. Get down on your knees. Face me."

     Christine obeyed and Bon walked over to her. Then he took down his boxers so that his monster cock fell down in front of Christine's face. 

"Suck it," he ordered.

"Yes, daddy."

     Christine opened her mouth wide and swallowed his whole cock. Gagging on it, she sobbed. 

"Yes, you little cock whore! Suck daddy's huge, fat cock!"

     Moaning in pleasure, Christine did as she was told and sucked it even more.

     She loved the taste of that monster cock in her mouth. It tasted so sweet. She licked his sweet tip all the way down to the base of his cock. Soon he began to pump it inside of her mouth.

     Christine held onto the back of his legs as he fucked her mouth mercilessly. She loved it when he dominated her this way. 

"Oh, fuck! You like it when daddy fucks you? You little cock whore," he growls.

     Christine moans in agreement. 

     Bon pounds her throat harder throwing her head backwards with the force. 

"Daddy's gonna cum down your throat 'cause your his little cum slut!" 

     Christine didn't care about anything else. All she wanted to do was please him. She liked the thought of being his whore, slut, bitch, whatever. Of course, he didn't treat her that way any other time. They both really got off to it. Those words were so dirty. So, they got off to the whole thought of it being filthy or naughty.

"Ugh!" Thrust. "Ugh!" Thrust. "Ugh!" Thrust.

     Slamming his cock down her throat got him so fuckin' hot. The sound of her gagging made him feel like he'd explode. She was so innocent looking. But she wasn't innocent. Before she met him, she was virgin. And it wasn't long after that, until she wasn't. He loved the fucking and all that, but most of all he loved her. 

"Mmm..." Christine moans.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Bon screams. "I'm gonna cum!"

     Christine grips his legs harder and sucks his cock harder bracing herself.

"OH! OH! OH! YES! CHRISTINE! OH, FUCK! YES! YES! YES!"

     He explodes. Christine feels a wet, hot, sticky substance trickle down her throat and she swallows every last drop.    Eagerly she licks up the remaining seed on the tip of his cock. After she's finished, she plants a little kiss on the tip of his cock. Bon backs up and helps Christine to her feet.

     Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her lips gently and smiles. Christine smiles, too. When he smiles, she smiles. 

"Bon?"  
"Yes, Christine."  
"I love you."  
His smile got wider.  
"That's funny. 'Cause I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have undeniably, hopelessly fallen in love with you. I want to be with you. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about you. I relate to you. I know you went through some bad stuff. And I have, too. But I want you to know that you helped me to cope. You helped me survive. Baby, I love you for that. You are everything to me. I love you despite your faults. I will always love you. There will never be another like you. Baby, I need you. I want you. I love you. What more can I say?


End file.
